Vanessa Cassidy (The Grudge 2 film)
This is an alternative version of the events of The Grudge 2, specifically regarding to the demise of Vanessa Cassidy, the bully student responsible of unleash the curse of the saeki house. * Note: Forbiddend edit this without the permission of the author. * I don't own The Grudge 2. Vanessa Cassidy One day in the school, the new student allison comes to her first day and she want a fresh start in this school, but she was greeted for Vanessa cassidy, a beautiful girl that her beauty can charm any student, especially with her legs, because vanessa never wear high socks to show off her legs to be popular in the school, but behind of her good physical qualities, vanessa is a spiteful person that like to pick on anyone that she want, and she is sadic with new students, making that allison doesn't know that she should avoid this bully. Unfortunately, the charms of vanessa could fool allison and she befriend the popular girl, making that vanessa could manipulated her to visit the saeki house to scare her. Then once inside here, vanessa tricked allison in enter to a room, only to close the door to scare her to death and take a photo of her scared face to make fun of her. But just after she could take the photo, vanessa could see a strange ghost of a woman stalking her, making that she gets in panic and run to the streets scaried, and allison managed to escape by her own and leave the house at once. But the nightmare doesn't end here, because to enter to the house, vanessa and allison were cursed and doomed to be stalked by kayako and toshio, the tormented wraiths that inhabitated the house and that punished anyone that dare to enter here. But the wraiths showed more interest in vanessa, by detect her evil qualities, then they chose to caught her first. Once that vanessa could escape far away of the house, she was to buy some milkshake to calm her nerves, but during her walking, she start to see the ghost of a child, similar to the ghost of the house, making that she begin to fear that the spectres were pursuing her, this make that vanessa start to run for her life to try to find help, but everyone ignore her and see her like a crazy woman. A terrified Vanessa ran through the streets by several minutes and entered a payphone booth, where she attempted to call one of her friends for help. Instead, she heard Kayako's death rattle and she drop the phone and start to see everyplaces to find the ghost. Suddenly Toshio appeared to the floor of the phone booth and grabs her legs, inmovilizing to escape, and vanessa to see that she cannot move her legs for the strong grip of toshio, she tried to get rid his hands of her legs, but was futile, the child ghost proved be far stronger than vanessa, leaving her trapped and inmovilized. Vanessa enslaved Then vanessa couldn't help but see in horror as this child had her to his mercy. But while toshio consider to kill her like the previous victims, he could see and detect that vanessa was a wicked person that only show pride for her physical beauty, especially her legs and be popular. Then toshio chose a better punishment to her: he makes appear several hairs that start to wraps the legs of vanessa, and even the hairs start to introduce internally in the skins and even the muscles of her legs, leaving it sticked and integrated to her body, and this caused her much pain to feel as thousands of little knives begin to punture her legs, but in the perspective of everyone else, she was alone, her legs were fine, and she was a crazy person that only scream for nothing. Toshio chose target the legs because he knows that this could represent the pride of vanessa submited by him, and once that he complete this process, toshio was capable to contact and communicate with vanessa through a telepathic connection, allowing him to talk her and he explain that he put her a kind of curse in her legs that will cause that the hair would render her legs lifeless and dead, making that she should ampute her legs by the necrosis, if she don't follow his instructions: she should to kill the students of her school during a week and once completed this, toshio would remove the hair of her legs and she will be release of the curse in general, but if she failed in complete this before the week ends, the hair will constrict and infect her legs with miasma to kill all the cells, rendering the legs like a rotting members. Though that vanessa never consider kill anyone in her life, she accept this offer without much doubt, after all she doesn't want lose her beauty legs and be a disable person, what would destroy her life as popular student, then she start to plan ways to kill the students. First, she used her charms to attract other students to a abandoned alley with the lie of be a play to be her friend, and the students don't even consider in refuse, after all vanessa was the most popular girl in the school, but they weren't capable to see that vanessa want to kill them and they even cannot see the hairs in her legs, as this hairs were created by toshio, a wraith, making that only the cursed people can see it. Then once in the alley, vanessa asked the students get separated in each wall and close their eyes. And once that they did it, vanessa pull off a shiv and cut off their necks, killing them, but surprisely vanessa wasn't shocked for commits a murder, she infact enjoy it, showing a darker side than she knows of herself: a sadic cold blooded murder. Then she would dispose of the corpses in the saeki house, a place that no one dare to enter, eliminating the evidence She was keeping the kill count for the next days, making that several students of the school dissapeared, making that the school staff begin to worried about it, and allison was suspecting that vanessa could be behind of this, because she could note that each student that dissappear, was with vanessa before to dissappear, making that allison suspect of vanessa. Then one day that allison was in the girl bathroom, she was greeted for vanessa that apparently want to apoplogize her for the rude treatment in the house, but allison could see something strange in vanessa, her legs were covered and wrapped by hair, making that she suspect that vanessa was the responsible of that the students would dissappeard. But unfortunately, vanessa could note this and she managed to had in knifepoint to allison, forcing her to go with her to the saeki house, or if she try to cause a scene and expose her actions, vanessa will frame her like her accomplice and both will rot in jail. Then allison begrudgly go with vanessa again to the saeki house and once inside it, vanessa throw to the floor to allison and she attempt to kill her with the shiv, but allison manage to find and grabs a glass bottle and she smash it in the face of vanessa, stunning her and allison grabs the shivs and quickly stabs vanessa in the neck with it, causing that vanessa dies for blood loss, a scene that traumatized to allison, not only for kill other human being, but also she find the rotting bodies of the victims of vanessa, making that allison leaves this place at once. Then allison out of fear to be attacked by the wraiths, she retired from the school and flee to america, with the hope that the wraiths leave her for good, but she didn't knows that the wraith of vanessa was stalking her, making that the curse only spreads to other place. Trivia * In this version vanessa had a more antagonist role, because she became affiliated with the wraiths and actively was causing deaths, and even she had a fight with allison and was killed by the protagonist, unlike the movie that she was simply killed by kayako. Category:Female Killer Category:Possessed